Problems cheating can cause
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) Sequal to Goku cheats on Chi-chi. Its been years since Goku cheated on Chi-chi. There were effects on Gohan and they weren't good. Find out what will happen. Please read and review. (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Problems cheating can cause

Ch1: Your not my mother

Years went by and Goku and Nuku were as usual were having a great time with each other. Goku could get all the training he could ever want. Nuku was glad that she could final live the rest of her life with someone who would make her truly happy.

Gohan and Goten watched as there father and new step mother fought it out.

" Can you believe it?"

" Believe what Goten?"

" Father and Nuku. They have been together two years and nothing has happened."

" You make it sound as if you want something to happen."

" No… I'm just surprised is all."

" Well that does make some sense. But shoot Goten… I'm surprised they can spar like they do."

" If you can even call that sparing."

Goten had a point there. Nuku and Goku were doing more playing then fighting. But then again they were enjoying themselves.

" Do you think anything will happen tonight?"

" I don't really know. It's all up to dad."

Goku and Nuku touched down and walked over to the boys.

" You two still here. I would have thought that you were going out."

" That came out so twisted." Gohan said.

" Your right that did sound weird son."

Gohan cringed. " Don't call me that!" Gohan stomped off.

" What's his deal? He was all happy this morning." Goten said.

" Gohan doesn't like to be called son by someone who… by all rights really isn't his mother."

" Oh so Gohan is just upset is that is father?"

" Ya… I can't say that Gohan and I have been on good terms lately. He's still angry that I… that i… cheated on your mother."

" Gohan just has to learn to deal with it. right Goku?" Nuku said.

" Ya… Gohan in a way feels betrayed."

Nuku couldn't help but feel bad for Gohan. She knew what I was like to feel that way. " Oh Goku… I'm going to talk to him tomorrow if that's ok."

" That would be a good idea."

Next morning…

Nuku was the first one up. She was in the kitchen cooking up a large breakfast for everyone. Gohan came down stairs and walked into the kitchen. " _Oh man she's still here. When is this nightmare going to end_."

" Morning Gohan. Breakfast is almost ready."

Gohan sat down looking in the other direction. He could still picture his mother standing over the stove smiling as he came in. Gohan still missed those things.

Nuku peered over at Gohan. " _Poor kid. He must really miss his mother. Not like I can blame him. I did in a way break up his family_."

She walked over with a plate full of food. " Here you go Gohan."

Still not looking at Nuku " You keep it. I don't want that crap."

" I know it's not your mother's cooking but at least take a taste."

" I said I don't want it!"

Nuku sighed. " Alright. If that's the way you want it." She set the plate down on the table. She sat down beside Gohan.

" Tell me why do you hate me so much?"

" I never said I hated you."

" They way you act tells me you do. You can't hide it from me. I know what hate looks like. I've seen a lot of it in my life time."

" You want to know the reason?"

" Yes. If I'm going to be living her as your… Oh never mind. Just tell me."

" I hate the fact that you made my mother leave. You made my father leave my mom and now your prancing around pretending to be my mother. You treat me so much differently then my mother and all…"

" So that's the reason. That's what I thought."

Gohan finally looked at Nuku. He was surprised.

" What you didn't realize I felt bad? You didn't see that?"

" No… I guess I never tried to."

" So unlike your father."

Raises his voice " What did you say?"

" I said unlike your father. Goku noticed how I felt about this whole thing. You however didn't. I felt bad for you. I know I will never be Chi-chi… I never tried to be. I know I can't replace her… I know that know."

"I'm sorry I treated you the way I have."

" I'm use to the cold shoulder. I got that a lot. But in any event are you hungry?"

" I told you…."

" Yes I know you would prefer your mothers cooking. I thought as much." Nuku started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

" You'll see." She went out into the hall and brought in another woman. Gohan couldn't believe who it was. It was his mother!

" MOTHER!"

" I'm back son…"

" It's great to have you back."

Hey everyone. Here is the first chapter to the sequel to Goku cheat on Chi-chi. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Trunks and goten


	2. Mom's home

Mom's home!

" Mother! Your back!" Gohan said. He ran over to his mother and hugged her.

Goku came in with his father. He had just arrived. The two men walked in the room and Goku walked up to Nuku and put his hand on her shoulder.

" You did the right thing Nuku."

" Thank you Goku."

" Oh mom… I missed you. I thought I would never see you again."

" Nonsense Gohan… I wouldn't leave you or Goten or most importantly I would never leave Goku."

Gohan wasn't mad anymore. Goten came in cheering. " Mom's home, mom's home."

Goku came up to his wife and gave her a kiss. " It's good to have you back Hun."

Gohan and Goten stared. Nuku walked out of the kitchen. They were really confused. _" Did dad say that like something happened?" _ Gohan thought.

" It's good to be back Goku." Chi-chi said kissing Goku again.

" Ahem… get a room." Gohan said.

" Sorry Gohan." His mother said, " So are my boys hungry?"

" You bet!" The said.

Chi-chi laughed. " What did Nuku not feed you guys?"

" Well Nuku's food is good but it's not as good as your cooking mom." Gohan said.

" Ya mom. I like your cooking too."

" I know what your going to say Goku. ' I like all food. No matter who cooks it.'"

" That's kinda what I was going to say."

Chi-chi laughed again. " I've missed you Goku."

Outside… Nuku and Bardock were siting on the stumps. Bardock looked over at Nuku and noticed something.

" Nuku… is there something wrong?"

" No."

" Oh there is something."

" When Chi-chi walked in… I saw something there. Something that will not be the same with me there."

" And what something was…"

" Love. The loving environment. I can love Goku… but the relationship between son and mother is so much different. So I guess I was just foolish to think I could stay here."

" No… your not foolish."

" Bardock… you know I don't belong there. Gohan and Goten aren't my kids. And I don't intend on trying to be there mother. But I can't live there… that is the home that Chi-chi and Goku spent years building together. I don't belong there. She does."

" Well then… I guess we are where we started. You're alone again."

" I'm never alone. I got you and all out other Saiyan friends to take care of me don't i."

" Yes. I don't think it would cause much trouble. If things work out my may still find a man."

" Yep. I was thinking…"

" Could I go out with you then.."

" You know I'm mated. But there is someone how interested."

" Who?"

" Raditz."

" He's actually interested in me?"

" Yep."

" We'll shall see how that works. Shall we."

The two Saiyans walked into the house again.

" Well I was wondering where you too went off too."

" We were talking outside."

" Are you two hungry?"

" Oh yes. I'm famished."

" Ok then. Take a seat. It's almost done."

Nuku and Bardock take a seat at the table.

Goku looked at them and asked. " So what were you talking about?"

" Oh nothing interesting."

Chi-chi served all the food and everyone started eating.

" Ah that was good mom."

" Yea mom the best you've ever made."

" Well I'm glad you boys liked it."

Later on that night…

Nuku and Goku were alone in the living room.

" Nuku… what's going on? You were quite at the table today."

" Well Goku I have something to tell you."

Gohan was walking by when he suddenly heard them talking.

" Go ahead Nuku… you can tell me anything."

" Alright here goes… I'm leaving."

" But why?"

" I know now that I don't belong here with you and the boys. That became clear to me when Chi-chi walked in the door. There was something there that was missing before… that loving environment. The bond between mother and son is so strong… I couldn't be his mother Goku you know that. I know that. I'm a stranger interfering in your life. So I decided that I was going to leave. "

" But you said that you loved me."

" I do Goku. But it isn't the time for it now. As long as the boys hold on to that feeling for their mother… you and I can never be together. So I hope you understand."

" If your going to leave… do it quickly."

" I was planning on it. Goku I…." Nuku was cut off by Goku's kiss. Then Goku walked off.

Nuku looked back at the house one last time. She smiled and shut the door. She said on last thing, " Goodbye Goku."

Gohan looked out the window and he said. " Now the witch is gone for good. I will make sure that nothing comes between my mom and dad again."

Hey everyone. Well who would have guessed this would oh happened. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	3. A new issue

A new issue

No one knew Gohan had a darker side. I mean this is Gohan, the son of Goku the purest person in the world right? Well Gohan does have a darker side and it is going to surface bit by bit. Gohan got up early that day. He was so happy to have things back to normal between his mom and dad. Goten came down a few minutes later. " Morning big brother."

" Oh morning Goten."

" What's wrong… you seem preoccupied."

" Who me? No. I was just happy mom's back where she belongs."

" Oh alright. So what's mom cooking today?"

" Don't know.. she said it was a surprise." Goku said.

" Oh well." Goten said.

Gohan looked over at his brother. " Your letting your hair grow out again?"

" Yep. I see you are too."

" Ya but you Goten… I think you should have it cut it looked better the other way."

" You think? Oh alright."

" GOOD MORNING!" Chi-chi sung as she came in the room.

" Morning." Everyone in the room said.

" So are my little Saiyans hungry?"

" You bet."

Chi-chi smiled at her family. She went over to the stove and started to cook. Gohan was loving it. He was glad that Nuku was gone. And Gohan was going to do all in his power to keep it that way. Even if he had to kill her.

(Ok woah hold on back the train up… when did this come around. Gohan actually WANTING to kill someone. Oh boy.) Goten noticed something in his brother's eyes.

" Gohan… you ok?"

" Uh… Oh ya fine. Really."

Goten wasn't so sure. But he didn't say anything. He knew that his brother was stronger then he was. Chi-chi came over with an assortment of foods. Eggs, bacon, sausage, bread, waffles, and alots of other things. Goku was licking his chops in anticipation. All three Saiyans dug in. The safest thing was to keep your hands out of there reach. Chi-chi simply smiled at them. Gohan was the first done. He got up put his plate in the sink and kissed his mom goodbye. " See ya mom."

" Bye Gohan."

Gohan flew off.

Goten was still sitting at the table blinking. He knew something was up.

" Something wrong Goten?" Goku asked.

" Uh it's nothing." He lied. "_I'll just ask Grandpa Bardock." _

He got up and did the same thing as his brother. He placed his plate in the sink and kissed his mom goodbye. " Bye mom."

" Bye honey."

Goku was the only Son left at the table. " Well that was surprising."

" What was?"

" The boys usually eat more then that."

" Maybe they weren't that hungry. Unless of course they were sick."

" SICK!"

" I'm kidding Chi-chi."

bangs Goku in the head " Gosh Goku don't scare me like that!"

rubs his head " Sorry Chi-chi."

Capsule Corp…

Goten had arrived. He walks in. He comes into the living room. Turles was as always watching the tv. " Hey cousin Turles."

" What do you want kid?"

" geez… I'm looking for Grandpa Bardock… have you seen him?"

" He's not home. He went off with Raditz and Nuku either."

" Do you know where they went?"

" Zosen's place."

" Hey thanks."

Goten instant transmissioned over to Zosen's. When Goten arrived the place was a mess. He saw everyone standing outside where the house use to be.

" Uncle Raditz!" Goten called.

Raditz turned to the sound of the voice. " What's up kiddo?"

" I was just about to ask you the same thing."

" Well it seems someone was trying to kill either Zosen or Nuku."

" But why Bardock?"

" I don't know why yet. We're not even sure on who yet. But we do know it was done by someone like us."

" Like us? You mean Saiyan?"

" Ya."

" But who could it have been?" Goten asked.

" Could it have been Gohan?" Raditz asked.

" Why suspect him! He's not bad."

" Yes but Saiyans when in a rage will do anything."

" Well now that you mention it… Gohan was acting weird this morning."

" How so?" Nuku asked.

" He had this look in his eyes. I got the insist impression he was trying to stop something or someone. And he was so preoccupied by something."

" Uh that does sound curious. Alright then… lets be careful around him." Zosen suggested.

" Right."

" Nuku…"

" Yes Bardock…"

" I suggest you be even more careful ok? We don't know what's going on."

" I understand you."

" _Gohan can you really be the person behind all this? This isn't like you at all." _Goten thought.

" Yes Goten we know. It isn't like Gohan but it is a possibility."

Hey everyone. How was that? Not bad uh. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing and reading. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	4. Gohan what are you thinking

Gohan what are you thinking

Goten was so concerned that his brother was turning into a killer. He didn't want this not at all. He loved his brother a lot. He was hoping his brother wasn't going down the path of evil. Goten at down stairs waiting for his brother.

" Morning big brother."

" Morning Goten."

" Did you hear the news?"

" What news?"

" Some tried to kill Nuku or her brother yesterday."

" _Your so clueless little brother. You don't even realize it's me." _

Goten saw that look in his brother's eyes again. His fears were becoming true. He was hoping to Kami that his brother wasn't behind it but he was getting the impression that it was his brother after all.

" I wonder what would cause someone to want to hurt them. They are really nice people."

" There are some crazy people out there."

" Gohan.. tell me something… you did do it did you?"

" _Oh darn it they are already on my tail… shoot I hate to be caught in a lie but it's the only way." Gohan thought. _

" Well did you?"

Unknown to Gohan Bardock was lurking around the house. He was going to see if Gohan was being true.

" Of course not Goten. I wouldn't ever try something like that."

" I thought so. I knew my brother wasn't a killer."

" _That's what you think little brother. You have no idea it is really me." _

Gohan starts to walk away.

" Uh Gohan where are you going?"

" Out."

" Where too… my I ask?"

" Just out."

" Oh alright."

Gohan flew out of the house. Bardock came over.

" So… what's happening?"

" Gohan is lying."

" So he was the one."

" Yes I see." starts to get upset " I can't believe he would do this!"

" I know it's hard Goten… but brother's sometimes do this." sighs " I guess we don't have much choice but to fight him."

" We can't do that! He's my big brother!"

" I know that kiddo. But we don't have a choice. I order to protect Nuku he will have to stop him."

" I guess your right Bardock… alright then we will do all we can to protect Nuku and stop my brother."

" _Gohan I hope I can save you too my big brother." _

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	5. Gohan's plan unfolds

Gohan's plan unfolds

Gohan had left early to try again. He couldn't believe that his brother was smart enough to figure out that he was the one who was after Nuku.

Nuku and her brother were walking through West City. You could tell Zosen was on edge. He didn't want anyone to harm his sister. He saw so much of it when he was younger and he doesn't want to see it again. He kept his eyes on his sister.

She looked back at him. " What?"

" I'm just keeping an eye on you. I don't want anyone to hurt you like our father did all those years ago."

" And you sure showed father off didn't you." voice lowers slightly " And you killed him. And then again you were of higher rank. I know you won't fail now."

determined look " Who ever it is who is trying to hurt you… I swear on the name of Vegetasei… I will make them pay." Zosen declared.

Nuku felt safe with her brother. But she wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next. The person who wanted to hurt Nuku, (Gohan) attacked again. He fired a giant mega blast at the pair of Saiyans.

" Watch it!" Zosen shouted.

They avoided the blast. wipes her forehead " Oh that was close."

Zosen wasn't paying much attention at this moment. He was busy looking around trying to find the source of the blast not to mention the location.

" _Damn it where did that blast come from_?" You could tell he was flustered. " Who ever you are show yourself!" Zosen shouted.

Gohan floated down and landed in front of the two siblings. Nuku couldn't believe that Gohan was the one who was trying to kill her. " Gohan… so it was you?" Gohan smiled evilly in response. " But why Gohan?"

The expression of Gohan's face changed from an evil smirk to a frown. " I want to be sure I get rid of you once and for all. I want to be sure… that you will never interfere with my mother and father ever again."

Zosen started to enter a big rage. He hated people that just wanted to get rid of someone because they were jealous. " Of all the people in the world… it had to be you." Once again Gohan smiled in response. Zosen's energy started to increase as did Gohan's.

Gohan smiled evilly at Zosen. " So you are so eager to die. So be it. You should be a good enough challenge, a Saiyan of your rank, 1st class elite."

A/N: 1st class elite is higher then a normal elite and a 1st class warrior. They (1st class elite) are near the Super elite.

This battle was going to be extreme. Their Saiyan blood was boiling for a challenge and that is what Gohan was going to get. Nuku did not want Zosen to take it too far as he always would, most times every appoint he faced died as a result of fighting with Zosen. All Saiyan's knew of Zosen's repartition as a warrior that could pull a 180 once he got serious in a fight. As it is told Zosen was the first of his family to reach such a rank. He became in a sense,

" the lord" of the house. All of the lower classes looked up to and feared Zosen. Gohan however was having no such fear. Zosen wasn't a threat to him. However that wasn't going to stop Zosen from trying his hardest.

Gohan and Zosen got into their fighting posses. Their power levels were sky rocketing. Nuku looked on in horror. " Zosen don't do this."

looks at Nuku with concern. " If I could do this any other way I would but Gohan isn't going to allow me to do this any other way."

" Zosen I'm disappointed. I would have thought you would have enjoyed fighting someone of my caliber."

" Oh of course I'll enjoy fighting you… but I will not enjoy killing you."

" Did I hear you right? Did you say you… kill me… HA! You couldn't kill me even if you tried your hardest. I'm a super elite and that means your totally out classed."

" That doesn't worry me. I like the challenge. It's intriguing."

" Fine have it your way. I tried to help you… but you leave me no choice. Prepared to die Zosen!"

To be continued….

Hey everyone. Ya I know a cliff hanger. I usually don't like using them but I thought it would be appropriate to use it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.

Trunks and goten


	6. Fight till the death

Fight till the death

Gohan's plan was unfolding ever so nicely. Zosen would soon be out his way and he would take care of Nuku. He's main plan was to kill them both. He really didn't care that Nuku and his father broke up… he wanted to be sure. He would do anything within his power to stop him, not even Zosen.

" You prepared to die are we Zosen!"

" You should be the one preparing to die my friend."

" _Oh great here he goes again."_

" Gohan, listen to me… you don't have to do this."

" I don't have to do this uh! This is all her fault! If she didn't get involved with my dad none of this would happen."

" Her fault! You can't blame my sister for what your father did."

" She was part of it."

" Gohan just drop it!"

" Never!"

" Alright then… I don't have any other choice but to fight you. And if it comes down too it… I'll have to kill you."

" I was just about to suggest that very same thing myself." Gohan said.

" Shall we get on with this?"

" Why not. Why delay the invariable."

Gohan and Zosen powered up to their highest level. Gohan was about ascended SSJ4. And Zosen was just below him at SSJ4. The moment was tense. Nuku was nervous… she didn't want anything bad to happen to either one other the fighters. She also felt guilty that it had to come to this.

" _Oh Kami… why does it have to be this way? Why can't Gohan just understand the fact that I have left his father? Why…" _

Gohan charged at Zosen with powerful force. Zosen charged right back at Gohan. Their punches were flying at great speeds. The two fighters vanished for a quick moment. Once they reappeared they were already bleeding from the force of the punches they were throwing. In Gohan's eyes this battle was going to be a synch to win. But unknown to him there was an attack that could take him out. It was called the Saiyan bomb. This attack is similar to the spirit bomb buts its power source is different. It relies on the power of the Saiyan Race… both dead or alive. Its very devastating to get hit with this kind of attack. Saiyans are the only race that can use this attack… but if it is used by an half breed… after a short amount of time they start to lose what good they have in themselves.

Gohan was intrigued by this fight. He had never had one as interesting as this one.

" I must say Zosen… you are a worthy challenger."

" So are you… it's a shame we couldn't fight on better terms."

Gohan didn't even bother to address that point. He once again attacked Zosen. Each time Gohan attacked it seems he got stronger. Zosen was getting pushed back.

" What's the matter Zosen? Having difficulty?"

" What does it look like?"

" Hasn't anyway told you not to answer a question with a question?"

" Shut up and fight me." Zosen shouted. He attacked him once again. The battle once again was getting heated.

Son house…

Goku and Goten felt the battle going on.

" Goten what the heck is going on?"

" Gohan was trying to kill Nuku, dad."

" he what!"

" He wanted to get rid of Nuku because he felt that she was taking over."

" I got to stop him."

Goku disappeared. When Goku reappeared he was Zosen knocking Gohan to the ground. Gohan's power had dropped greatly since the beginning of the fight. Zosen was still floating in the air. " Now Gohan… I'm sorry I have to do this!" Zosen lifted his hands into the air and a giant ball of energy started to form. It was very powerful. It was a bright reddish color. Zosen's left hand was still in the air while his right was closer to his body. Then in a quick instant Zosen's left arm dropped and his right arm came up and down again and the energy attack was sent. Gohan was in no possession to stop the attack. It hit him dead on. Zosen landed on the ground and looked over at the crater. Gohan was bearly conscience. Goku came over to his son and Zosen.

" Zosen what did you just do?"

" I used the Saiyan Bomb… Goku I'm sorry. I couldn't do it any other way. Hopefully he'll stop going after Nuku."

Goku ran over to his son. " Gohan… can you hear me?"

Gohan opened his eyes. " Father?"

" Yes son, it's me."

" I'm sorry. I guess I just…"

" Don't worry about that now. I forgive you my son."

" You forgive me… but dad I was going to do something totally unthinkable."

" That doesn't matter anymore."

Gohan smiled at his father. He was glad that his father wasn't mad at him. Goku helped his son to his feet. Nuku came over. " Gohan… I'm sorry I made you so upset over this how thing. So why don't we call a truce? Friends?"

" Friends." The shook hands on it. From that day on everyone got along with everyone. Nuku and Zosen were finally able to live in peace with great friends to share every experience with.

Fin…

Hey everyone. What did you think? Well this story is over. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review as always…

Trunks and goten


End file.
